High School Love Definitely
by Tanni8kya HeHe
Summary: The final leg of the Highschool I Guess series. Another side, another version, another life...different impressions. Expect the unexpected and anticipate the almost impossible. Naruto and Gang must go against the mysterious gang that is causing trouble.


**Shoot me...Kill me...Gut out my torso and barbecue my remains...I DESERVE IT! It's been almost a year and I still haven't uploaded... Someone favourited the latest installment Highschool Drama I Guess and I read it over and said to myself "Shit...you are such a fucking procastinator..." WELL NO MORE! I WILL POST THIS SHIT EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!**

**Warning: Usually curses, and shiz...is there a lemon scene? Well we'll just find out now shall we? *smirks* Mind I say that I started writing this at 3:50 am...so yeah...that shit happens...Un-beta'ed**

**Disclaimer: (This applies to rest of chapters in the case that another needs to be added): Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto; Bleach (c) Tite Kubo; Tishana Phillips, Precianne Miller, Oneaka Duhaney, Kedene Clark (c) Tanni,; Ichida Debiro (c) Shadowheart10 and Tanni; Mizuki Jean-Ray (c) xXx The Joker of a Writer xXx and Tanni; Fumiko Walker (c) NarutoPsyren and Tanni...**

**Full Summary: The final leg of the Highschool I Guess series. Another side, another version, another life...different impressions. Expect the unexpected and anticipate the almost impossible. Naruto and Gang must go against the mysterious gang that is causing trouble in Konoha and their school. With great measures at stake and high gambles...the mundanes must come together to destroy the one that started the First Sin.**

* * *

><p>The murmurs, chattering and laughter filled the hallways of KHS all coming from returning students. They paraded the hallways in new, crisp burgundy, grey, white and black uniforms. New students gaped at the seniors that were surrounded with the aura of gods. Squeals erupted when girls met up after being separated over the summer. Giggles and screams interrupted the mass chatter as stories, incidents and phenomena were interchanged like currency.<p>

New arrivals opened the door and the crowd quietened as necks turned to see who came.

"IT'S NOT THEM!" someone cried and the students went back to their prior interests.

"Well isn't that a warm welcome," Konohamaru muttered, crossing his arms.

"Well you can't expect to be top dog on the first day of school," sniffled his companion.

"Geez, Udon, your nose's running again," Moegi pointed out handing the boy a tissue.

"Uh, thanks, Moegi-chan,"

"Well, here is were we take the first step to the top guys,"

"Oh boy," Moegi sighed.

"There are specified things a person needs, to be known by everyone!" Konohamaru ranted, "Great personality, good looks, charisma, high school status and a smoking, hot, p-"

"Kona-kun~ Good morning! How was you're summer?"

The trio turned with the leader blushing while cracking a 'I'm so whipped' smile. Konohamaru rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

"Good morning, Moe-chan, Udon-san,"

"Hana-chan!" Moegi squealed launching herself at the brunette.

"Moe-chan, you haven't changed at all...did you highlight your hair recently?"

And surely there were blonde highlights, streaked through her hair, held low in twin pig-tails.

"Yeah, over the summer; the colours you suggested are awesome...how was Aruba?"

"I can't remember all that well since Bro and Tenten scarred my mind every chance I see them," Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"He brought her with him?"

"Well they are engaged after all,"

"EH?"

"Yup...proposed while they were in Aruba...and I was unfortunate to be the only one to witness," Hanabi muttered shuddering.

"Scarred you again?" Moegi chuckled.

"But then I had the satisfaction of interrupting by using the most cliche line in history,"

"And they recognized you?"

"No, I disguised my voice...you should have seen their faces!"

Hanabi and Moegi hung on to each other, laughing, as they imagined the half naked pair, stumbling and tripping over seashells and sand, trying to grab at clothes, on the beach.

"B-But...no one knows about the engagement...I think they'll announce it soon," Hanabi breathed after her fit of laughter.

"Aw, I'm soo excited!" Moegi squealed clasping her hands.

"Great, now that you've caught up on things...can I greet her properly?"

Hanabi smiled as she was puled into an embrace, before her lips were captured in a kiss, that left her melting into the arms that held her. The noise of the hallway died down a bit as the two kissed a storm.

"Isn't that a Hyuuga?"

"Yeah I think that's Hinata-san's little sister,"

"EHH? So that means...shes Neji-sama's cousin?"

"So then who's the guy kissing her?"

"Oh, I know...that's the late Third Hokage's grandson, ne?"

*Gasp*

"Oh yeah...how could I have not noticed?"

Konohamaru smirked into the kiss. Yeah he heard he talk going around him, and to imagine that to have Hanabi as a girlfriend would get him recognized in the damn school. But that didn't mater now...he had all that he needed right here in front of him. Finally he released her, licking his lips to catch remainder taste of his beau.

'Hmm, strawberry flavoured, my favourite,' he grinned inwardly.

He watched her eyes flutter open to reveal the trademark of the Hyuuga clan's pale lavender eyes. He leaned in to kiss her in between them before hugging her and whispering.

"I missed you, Hanabi,"

She sighed before gripping his blazer.

"Me too, Kona-kun," she replied.

"Geez, you're no worse than Neji, Hana-chan,"

With a snort, Hanabi pulled away to smirk at the smiling girl.

"Guess it runs in the family," she answered smoothly.

"Hey, Udon did you tell Moegi yet?" Konohamaru asked, with a mischievous glint.

Udon, looked like a mix of embarrassment and betrayal as the words hit him.

"What thing?" Moegi asked curiously, turning towards the sniffling boy.

"Uh-uh...n-nothing,"

"No, you're gonna tell me now!" the hotheaded declared before pulling the boy to a classroom.

Hanabi and Konohamaru watched them enter the room, the door closing to give them privacy.

"You think Udon-san's gonna be okay?" Hanabi asked, looking to Konohamaru, who was three good inches above her.

"Meh he'll be alright," he snorted before pulling her down the hallway.

The crowd quieted drastically before a shrill scream split the air. Looking back, the couple looked to see what happened.

"THEY'RE HERE!"

A huge pathway was forged as red-bands of the student council, linked elbows, pushing back the now excited girls back. Konohamaru looked behind to see what was the whole commotion about and he smirked. There a blond and raven had entered the building, the double doors closing behind them. A special glow seemed to be around them that Konohamaru couldn't help to see around the blonde as he considered him a huge role model.

"NARUTO-SAMA!"

"SASUKE-SAMA!"

The pleading wails came in rapid succession as girls tried to reach out to the obvious high school celebrities.

"HE'S WEARING GLASSES!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at exclamation with subtle ease, as he shoved his hands in his pockets of his grey oxford sweater.

"THEY BOTH GOT MATCHING PIERCINGS! NEW ONES!"

Naruto smiled embarrassingly as his hand moved unconsciously to his still tender ear, a metal silver rod going through cartilage. His hand was slapped away though as a scolding mutter reached his ear only.

"Don't meddle with it dobe, it's gonna get infected,"

"Oops, sorry," he grinned, ruffling his hair in a sheepish habit.

More squeals went up as the girls witnessed his trademark habit, with flashes from cameras going off faster than before. Naruto waved at the crowds, a little nervous from the attention. He loved it but was nerved about the volume and effort these girls were putting in just to say good morning. How Sasuke dealt with it he didn't know.

"Hey!"

A girl with short orange hair, and black ring piercing located at the eyebrow, nose, ears and bottom lips had managed to break the line of the 'bodyguards' and was now standing in front of Naruto staring longingly, and panting.

"Good morning, Naruto-sama," she gasped as she bowed.

"Um...good morning...ummm,"

"A-A-Aneema," she stuttered, getting flustered.

"Yeah, morning Aneema-san,"

"He said my name," she whispered before her eyes rolled at the back of her head.

She collapsed sideways, blocking both males pathway. Sasuke scoffed in annoyance before stepping over the fainted girl and continued on his way, his bag held over his shoulder. Naruto gaped at the girl before inching around her and hurried to catch up with Sasuke.

"You know didn't have to step over her, bastard," he muttered, a side way glance at the duck-butt.

"Hn,"

Naruto looked behind him to see that some male members of the council was carrying her in the direction of the school nurse. He'll go check on her later. She looked like she took quite a bump to the head.

"Cold as ever is the pole shoved up you ass...how Tishana deals with sex I don't know,"

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, as his summer went through his mind.

"Yo Boss!"

The blond blinked from his thoughts a wide grin breaking out on his face.

"Konohamaru! You finally made it man!"

"Yup...wasn't that hard,"

"I guess having a relative that was principal of this place is a benefit," Sasuke smirked.

"Mhm...whoa, you've grown that duck-butt huh...fattening the ass for Christmas?" Konohamaru joked at Sasuke.

"And you're brain hasn't grown at all huh?" Sasuke retorted, ruffling the shorter boy's hair.

Konohamaru frowned as Sasuke continued to abuse the boys scalp. Naruto smiled amused.

"Hello, brother-in-law,"

Naruto turned to see the miniature version of his girlfriend of his girlfriend looking up at him. The girl was dressed in the standard burgundy and black uniform. It was like looking back on he good old days of being in a freshman 3 years ago.

"Hey Hanabi, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Aruba was fun...an yes Hinata behaved herself,"

Nauto chuckled.

"I trust my girlfriend, Hanabi...but thanks for looking out for her,"

"No problem," she winked.

_BRING!_

_"All studentss please report to the auditorium for the start of the orientation," _ a voice over the PA stated.

"C'mon, would want to miss the Prez's speech...and we'll never hear the end of it," Sasuke muttered.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Konoha High School, new students and welcome back returning students for another year,"<p>

An applause came from the student body.

"I know you have enjoyed your summers from the noise I heard from office and mischievous looks I see on faces even now,"

Laughter and shouts of agreement surrounded the smiling headmaster as she scanned the rows.

"For those who don't know...my name is Tsunade and I'll be you headmistress for the rest of the year,"

Tsunade continued with the usual headmistress welcome speech and whatnot as she had the whole student body's attention.

"Now, it's my pleasure to introduce to you, the new student council president..."

"NEJI-SAMA!"

Tsunade jumped back in shock at the collective screams from the students. Female students and 'queer' men shouted for the Hyuuga that could cause the rook to collapse from the overflow of decibels. She collected herself as the Hyuuga emerged from the side curtains and covered her ears as the noise level went higher at the sight of the male. Neji, nonchalantly walked up to the woman, releasing her of the mic as she cringed her way off the stage. Neji rested an arm across the podium with the other arm holding the mic, elbow on the podium. He looked over the audience as the noise continued before it merged to a chant.

"NEJI...NEJI...NEJI...NEJI..."

He smirked as he spotted a few signs involved with love and himself. He raised the mic to his lips and the auditorium went dead silent. He looked over the audience again, catching the eyes of a brunette who smiled widely. He also cracked a smile.

"Welcome back, guys to another interesting year of KH," his smooth voice, rolled the words into the mic.

The fans erupted in an uproar of voices. he laughed softly forgetting that it could be picked up which resulted with another wave of hysterical screams at the sound of the husky chuckle.

"Okay calm, down, we've got a lot to go through,"

The auditorium went quiet save for the soft coughing.

"I LOVE YOU NEJI!"

And that.

"Heh...thanks...anyways on this year's calendar..."

Sounds of notebooks opening and passwod typing could be heard from students as the logged on to the website so as to go along. Neji scanned his own personal student council president calendar and notes on the online website, only accessed by the council.

"Fall Festival as usual at the start of November with some dances in between now, and then," he stated clearly, "so it would be wise to prepare ideas among yourselves," he trailed off as he squinted.

"We'll have performances from various international artistes...like," he paused again to squint at the writing, "SHINee, Aqua Timez, 2NE1, Rihanna, Foster The People and many others,"

Girls screamed and Neji only smirked at a lazy teen who had the face that said I-told-you-so.

'Smartass Shikamaru,' he thought as the auditorium quietened once again.

"So let's do our best this year so the prize can be better than last year," he added with a fist pump.

"YEAH!"

* * *

><p>Cool, indifferent eyes scanned the classroom, filled with students of the senior class as they chattered. Looking like he was scrolling his music on his Ipod, was the cover needed to scroll through the bios of every person in the room. He read the profile of slutty daddy's girl and over-achieving jocks with positions of inheriting the family business on their shoulders. Nobody took notice of the black hooded teen, sitting at the back of the class, in a cold silence. Not enough notice to catch the mint-green eyes dart from face to face. Earphone wires framed his face, as they were slipped into his ears where a small gauge was inserted. A skull was painted on the circular surface of the piercing and red hair was peeking out from the hoodie as he observed his surroundings, taking in the possible emergency exits and potential threats.<p>

'All's good for now,' he thought as he nodded at the actual music, blasting in his ears, 'let's up it stays that way,'

"Hullo stranger,"

Gaara looked up at to the source of the Australian accent. A red slick ball on a stick disappeared into an equally slick mouth, sucked in. Piercing grey eyes looked down on him, right below a clean cut bang with white highlights. Her raven hair was neatly clipped into two tails over her shoulders, where they were crimped in tight, confusing curls. Down turned cat ears twitched playful, as if real and pale pink skin glowed in the natural light of the room. A roomy grey hoodie hung from her frame, on shoulder sliding lazily off and a black mini skirt complete with black and grey striped stockings, light grey leg warmers and inside shoes completed look.

"G'day mate," Gaara answered back in his habit of hearing his homeland's accent, "You had a good summer I presume?"

The girl smiled as she pulled out her sweet out her mouth.

"Yeah spent it with family back in Australia...the accent wont wear off for a bit," Mizuki answered, with a twirl of her lollipop.

She settled in her easy-going stancec, her arms crossed and resting her weight on her left leg, he face going neutral and all recognition gone.

"You're the new kid?" she asked.

"He barely nodded and the girl sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"As homeroom welcome committee member and Student Ambassadors member, I welcome you to our homeroom 3-B, if you have any questions, come to me," she drawled.

Gaara snorted.

"You don't really want to do this...forced?"

"Kinda they wanted me to do something other than the bug club...look good on the transcripts," she explained sitting on the desk besides Gaara, crossing her legs.

"Heh...well I have a question for you," he said voice husky.

"Shoot,"

A few moments of silence passed before Gaara opened his mouth.

"What's the difference between gender and sex?"

Seconds passed between the two as Gaara waited for the answer. A smirk crossed Mizuki's face before she answered.

"Gender is what you think you are and sex is what you really are; male or female," she answered in one breath.

Gaara was silent.

"Hn...you haven't changed one bit Mizuki," he said pullin back the hoodie, revealing his red hair, strking and spiky but soft to the touch and made more visible the clear freezing green eyes ringed by eyeliner-covered insomnia rings.

"Well after not seeing each other for a long time that wouldn't be the expectation but I still say ditto," she grinned, getting up to sit on Gaara's desk instead, legs jutting out in the aisle.

He automatically wrapped his arms around, hugging her as the past friendly gesture they always would share. It always calmed him, the same body wash smell that came from her, smelling of winter with flowers. She was cold yet beautiful.

"So how ya been, panda?"

He smirked. Mizuki was the only one he allowed to call him 'panda' so friendly and freely.

"Well I finally made a fool-proof plan to kill Barney instead of flushing him down the toilet due to pipe blockage and I banged the dame leprechaun until he gave me my Lucky Charms back," he ranted, "other than that I've been fine,"

Mizuki shook her head, as she ran her fingers through familiar red hair.

"Did you take you're meds this morning?"

"Nope, they're swimming down the toilet with Barney's dick,"

"Christ, you need to start taking your meds and obey the doctor!"

"You try swallowing 7 huge pills everyday...worse than a barrel full of come," Gaara scoffed, poking the girl's thigh.

"Then just cut them in smaller pieces then,"

"Did I mention that some are capsules?"

"There's nothing to satisfy you now a days huh?"

"Nope...picky with the sex now a days," he smiled.

"OH MY GAWD! GAARA!"

Both childhood friends looked up to see wide, excited blue eyes looked from the doorway of the classroom to them. Gaara smiled as he lifted his head and unwound himself from Mizuki.

"Yo Stupid Naru-chan~" Gaara crooned playfully with a wave of his hand.

Naruto headed over to where he was, stepping through the groups of students that parted for him. He was almost near the redhead when he disappeared before his eyes and he was instead coughing spit up and looking down at the tiles. Spit fell from his mouth onto the floor as he gasped for air.

"How any times do I have to teach you not to leave your guard down no matter where u were?" Gaara muttered lowly.

Naruto coughed again from being punched in the stomach with immense power. His body still absorbed the blow like any normal person but his was conditioned to ignore and forget as he pulled his knee up to give Gaara's torso a sharp kick.

"Yeah yeah, call me the trustful idiot,"

"Hn,"

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S IT YOU GUYS! THE START OF HIGH SCHOOL LOVE DEFINITELY...This is the last of the I Guess series so let's make this one memorable ne?<strong>

**Thanks to maxlax for being the first guy to review! He made me really happy so kisses for you~! .:chu~:. 3 -this symbol looks like upside down balls XD**

**Yeah so review and shit...you know how I be~ Love you guys~**

**Ja ne**

**Tanni ;3**


End file.
